


Monster, How Should I Feel?

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, Forgivness, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, SGRUB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri is only six sweeps old and playing a very dangerous game that he's sure by now there's no way the twelve of them will win. But when somebody finally snaps, will he be able to bring up the courage to actually go against them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster, How Should I Feel?

You have never been so scared in your life.

Your name is Kankri Vantas, and due to the last conversation you just had, your positive that one of your friends, Cronus Ampora, has just snapped. He literally just told you that he's coming after you, "Coming to rip out your worthless, disgusting, mutant throat."

"P9rrim, we have a 6ig pr96lem." You spoke out loud to your moiral, closing down your husktop. She didn't reply, as she wasn't actually here. She had been dead for the majority of three weeks, having a heroic death after attempting to stop Damara from killing Meenah. All three of them ended up dying, and none of them went God Teir. They were just gone.

You didn't think playing this stupid game would end up like this. The majority of your party is dead, and you believe that at least three people are now crazy. You put your hand to your chin, having to think about this. Muelin and Kurloz are dead, same with Meenah, Damara, Porrim, and Mituna. You knew that Latula was around here some where, and even though your were flushed for her, she was currently Grimdark, so you decided to not mess with her.

You would have to face Cronus alone.

Sighing, you grabbed both your sickles, things you didn't really use unless absolutely necessary, and went off to where you knew he would be.

~~~

You found him by the tree where both of you used to hang out, when this whole game wasn't in your lives. He looked down at you with a wicked smile, jumping down from the branch closest to the ground.

"Coming here vwas suicide Kankri." He looked almost menacing, hot even, if he weren't insane at the moment.

"N9, it's n9t. Y9u threatened my life, s9 I simply came here t9 return the favor." You found yourself smiling as his brows narrowed, feeling the tension darken, feeling as he got only angrier. You werent the type to mess with people's feelings, as they only made others angery.

"Fucking mutant blood!" It caused a shiver to run down your spine. You did have the lowest blood color of everybody, and it did not make you feel better when some body pointed it out. But currently, you had no time to point that out.

He aimed his gun right at you, giving mearly moments to jump out of the way to avoid the deadly blast. As he made the first move, that gave you every excuse to attack him as well, for it was simply self defence.

You felt yourself getting angrier and angrier as he simply avoid every slash of your sickles, all with a smile on his face. He fought back mercilessly, giving you punches to the face and chest when up close, and attempting to blast you when there was a distance.

This wasn't life you though. All you wanted to do was stop fighting, and try to get him to calm down. You didn't like the feeling of being so angry, attempting to hurt one of your best friend. You just wanted to stop.

So that's exactly what you did.

You simply put down your sickles, and watched as he gave you an evil smile. The insanity in his eyes just wanted to make you cry. Cronus gave you a little mock wave good bye then blasted a hole in the middle of your chest.

The stars looked so pretty, even though they were blurred in red. So beautiful was the moment when death finally over came you.

~~~ 

It didn't feel very long until you felt yourself getting up and off the ground. You were still at the hill where you were killed by Cronus, but it felt different. There was no hole in your chest any more, and both your weapons were missing from where you dropped them.

"Kankri!" Yelled a voice, sounding not so far away. You turned to see Porrim running towards you, tears streaming down her face. As both of you have each other a hug, you noticed somebody a bit farther off in the distance.

Cronus.

You quickly found yourself getting out of the hug, angrily walking over to him. He didn't do anything as you got to him, grabbing the collar of his white shirt, about to punch him straight in the face. But you ended stopping, giving him a hug, and crying your mutant tears onto his shirt.

He began to cry a little hang hugged you as well. "Oh my god Kankri, I thought I vwas nevwer going to see you again. I'm sorry for calling you all of that horrible trash, and-d, I'm sorry for going berserk and killing you." He was sobbing on your shoulder, unable to anything more.

You tapped his back, trying to get him to calm down. "Sh999, the game is 9ver and we all l9st. It g9ing t9 6e 9Kay."

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this story to clear up some writers block I've been having for one of my other stories.


End file.
